Proper disinfecting of food handling equipment (FHE) is problematic. Sterility has become even more crucial as the US population ages and the frequency of immunocompromised individuals increases. While techniques exist for disinfecting FHE, in many cases this requires extra handling of harsh chemicals that are harmful to the individual mixing the chemicals as well as the environment as a whole. This proposal addresses a novel new approach which provides: 1) Point of use disinfection 2) Strong disinfection capability 3) Ease of use 4) No handling of harsh chemicals 5) No residual harsh chemicals In Phase I we will build prototype systems and evaluate their performance at removing representative pathogens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This disinfecting system can be used in numerous food handling operations including food processing plants, fast food operations, and nursing homes.